Sonic The Hedgehog The Untitled Fanfic
by NoobhunterSigma7
Summary: When Eggman is defeated Sonic and his friends move to Earth to the Sonic Mansion will Sonic's friends live peacefully with no Eggman around?
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik "Eggman".  
Sonic and his friends decided to move to Earth in a mansion Sonic bought with his savings which he earned by saving the world and even the universe countless times.  
Meanwhile, in the Sonic Mansion it was a normal morning.  
In Sonic's room Sonic yawned and after the big yawn he changed to a blue sweater with a hoodie, dark blue jeans, his gloves, and his running shoes.  
Then he exits his room and heads to the kitchen while he arrives he sees his buddy, Miles "Tails" Prower.  
"Good morning, Sonic." Greeted Tails who wears a lab coat with an orange t-shirt under, his gloves, and blue All-Star Shoes.  
"Hey..." Sighed Sonic.  
"Sonic you looked depressed..." Said Tails.  
"Yeah..." Sighed Sonic.  
Then Shadow walks in.  
"Hey guys!" Greeted Shadow who wears a black suit with a red tie, black jeans, his gloves, and his hover shoes.  
Then Shadow opens the refrigerator only to see it empty, angry at this he slams the door shut.  
"SONIC YOU SON OF A GUN! HOW MANY DAMN TIMES MUST I FILL THE DAMN REFRIGERATOR AND THEN YOU HAVE TO FREAKING EAT ALL THE FOOD!?" Shouted Shadow.  
"Yeah about that..." Said Sonic.  
Then Knuckles walks in to see what is going on.  
"You know, Sonic?" Asked Knuckles.  
"Yeah?" Asked Sonic.  
"He is going to kick your butt to the Moon..." Said Knuckles who wears a red t-shirt, black jeans, his gloves, and orange All-Star Shoes.  
"That is exactly what I'll do kick his butt to the the freaking Moon!"  
Shouted Shadow as he proceeds to charge a kick to Sonic's blue bottom, but he is stopped by Amy Rose who stops this from ever happening.  
She walks in and clears her throat.  
"Oh right... We were discussing something really stupid, Amy..." Said Shadow.  
"Oh.. I am so sure..." Said Amy who wears a red sweater with a hoodie with fur, red jeans, and white All-Star shoes.  
"You are lucky to have a girl that protects you..." whispered Shadow as he leaves the mansion to shop for food.  
Amy then walks towards Sonic.  
"Sonic, why do you get yourself in these situations?" Asked Amy.  
"I don't know, don't they know I eat a lot?" Asked Sonic.  
"They know, but leave some for them, ok?" Suggested Amy.  
"Ok, Amy..." Said Sonic as he leaves the kitchen and heads to his room to sleep in his bed some more.  
"One day Sonic... You will be mine..." Sighed Amy.  
"Well speak up, but it won't be easy, trust me the only person that has won, Sonic's heart is Sally Acorn." Said Tails.  
"Sally, huh?" Asked Amy.  
"Yeah I think she was the first one to to win Sonic's heart." Said Tails.  
"Oh..." Said Amy.  
"But I think someone prevented their love, and as a result, Sonic and Sally, broke up." Said Tails.  
"Oh well..." Said Amy.  
"Hey Amy, what should we do?" Asked Tails.  
"I don't know I am pretty bored actually..." Said Amy.  
"Want to play Contra?" Asked Tails.  
"Isn't that the war game?" Asked Amy.  
"Yes, you are correct!" Said Tails.  
"Ok lets play!" Said Amy.  
They then head to Tails's room, leaving Knuckles in the kitchen alone.  
"Hey what about me? Awww man why am I left out some times..." Sighed Knuckles as he heads back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cream's POV:

I was in my room, I have recently just woke up to write my diary, so I started to write, but before that I changed to my normal clothes.

_March 13, 2015: It has been one day since we had moved to the Sonic Mansion on Earth and I feel this is my second chance to win my crush, Miles "Tails" Prower's heart. Right now my plan is to give him a gift, a good one as a matter of fact, however will I find one?_

I then close my diary and leave my room.

Rouge's POV:

Guess where I am right now.

I am in Cream's room...

I was hiding all night under Cream's bed and I was still wearing my normal clothes even after sweating.

So anyways, after the bunny rabbit left her room I got out of Cream's bed and started to read her diary, as I read I was in suprise. Apperently the rabbit has a crush on fox boy. "So Cream, you like fox boy, huh?" I ask. "Well wait until I tell him!" I laugh as I leave Cream's room.

Normal POV:

Rouge then exited Cream's room and then headed to Tails's room. So then she entered the two tailed fox's room without knocking causing both Tails and Amy to pause the game.

"ROUGE CAN'T YOU KNOCK!?" Asked Amy in anger.

"Shut up, I want to talk to fox girl... I mean fox boy!" Said Rouge sarcastically.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Asked Tails.

"I read Cream's diary and it said Cream has a crush on you!" Said Rouge.

"Wait! YOU READ CREAM'S DIARY?" Shouted Tails.

"SHHHHH!" Shushed Rouge, however Cream overheard this.

"ROUGE!" Shouted Cream as she come in Tails's room.

"Yes?" Asked Rouge as she shakes in fear.

"I KNOW YOU READ MY DIARY YOU STUPID, NASTY, UGLY BAT CAT!" Shouted Cream as she punches Rouge.

"Oww..." Said Rouge as she leaves the room.

"Tails?" Asked Cream.

"Did she tell you I have a crush on you?" Asked Cream.

"Yes..." Sighed Tails.

"Tails... I love you... REALLY!" Said Cream.

"Calm down..." Said Tails.

"Ok..." Said Cream as she sits on Tails's bed, which is where Amy and Tails are sitting.

"Cream if you loved me so much why didn't you tell me?" Asked Tails.

"I was scared you would say no..." Explained Cream.

"Are you crazy, why would I say no?" Said Tails.

"OH, Tails!" Said Cream as she hugs Tails.

"Tails?" Asked Cream.

"Yeah?" Asked Tails.

"Will we ever date?" Asked Cream.

"Are you sure, Cream, we are still young..." Said Tails.

"I don't care!" Said Cream.

"Ok..." Said Tails.

"Well, Tails I'll let you think about, however in the meantime I will be in the market." Said Cream.

"Ok bye!" Said Tails.

"Bye, Cream!" Said Amy.

"Bye..." Sighed Cream as she leaves Tails's room and the Sonic Mansion to shop for Tails's gift.

Shadow's POV:

Right now I am at the market shopping for food, becase the stupid blue hedgehog ate all the food. "Boy I wish I had some kind of revenge!" I said as I see the spices section and some guacamole.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAH! OH I KNOW WHAT TO DO..." I said as I grab the guacamole and some of the spiciest chile in the world. Then I pay all my stuff and head back to the mansion.

Rouge's point of view:

After getting hit by the auburn rabbit I then see the man or should I say hedgehog I have a crush on, Shadow.

I see Shadow come in from the mansion's main door.

"Hey Shadow!" I greeted. 

"Hey..." Sighed Shadow as he holds a bag.

"What you got there?" I ask as I touch the bag.

"Two words... My... Revenge..." Said Shadow as he heads to the kitchen and starts to make a chilli dog.

"Heheh... Did Sonic at the refrigerator?" I ask as I follow him.

"Yes... Heheheh..." Said Shadow as he start to laugh and as he mixes all his chiles he has in the bag and as well guacamole in a bowl

"MWHAHHAHAHAH!" Laughed Shadow as he gets a spoon and get some of his mixed chile from the bowl and pours some in the chilli dog.

"Oh, Sonic!" Called out Shadow in a girly voice.

Sonic's POV:

"Is it just me or did Shadow called me?" I ask as I leave to my room and head to the kitchen and see Shadow holding a chilli dog I also see Rouge next to him.

"Oh my gosh, a chilli dog!" I say as I grab the chilli dog out of Shadow's hand and eat it.

"Heheheheh... How is it you big dumb bluehead rat?!" Asked Shadow as he laughs.

"Mmmmm-mmmm... Its pretty..." I say as I feel my whole body is burning.

"Spicy..." I say.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shout as I run to the sink and drink the sink water and also I run outside and drink the garden hose water.

"SHADOW YOU SUCK!" I shout as I clean my tounge with my hands.

Amy's POV:

I was still in Tails's room and recently we had just beaten the game, Contra although we use the Konami Code we were still proud and so we hi-fived.

"Ok Tails what should we do know?" I ask.

"I don't know however I need to work on Tornado's prototype upgrade I been working on all time" Said Tails.

"Ok..." I said.

"Ok Amy, I am glad you understand!" Said Tails.

"Bye!" I said as I leave the two tailed fox's room and head for mine.

Tails's POV:

As Amy leaves my room I then lock my door and press a book in my bookshelf the bookshelf to spin right reaviling a door. I then enter the door and go down the stairs finally walking towards a straight until reaching a large security titanium door. I then put my code so I can open the door then I enter and see all the stuff I have build in the room.

I then head to the prototype upgrade of Tornado. I call it the Tornado-GXZ as I get next to it I start to work.

Cream's POV:

I was still in the market wondering what to buy for my life-long crush, Miles "Tails" Prower. Until I decided to give up and head back to the mansion. Minutes later I reach the door of the Sonic Mansion and then I enter and see Sonic beating up Shadow.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, PUNK?!" Asked Sonic as he beats the crud out of Shadow with his fists.

"Sonic, stop it!" I order.

"Cream, what the..." Said Sonic as he stops.

"I am sorry but its not fair that Shadow is getting beated up for no apperent reason" I said.

"NO REASON?" Asked Sonic.

Then I nod at him.

"WELL HE MADE EAT THE SPICIEST THING ON EARTH!" Shouted Sonic.

"Heheheh..." "HEY SHUT UP!" Shouted Sonic as he interrupts Shadow.

"Anyways, I am hungry I wonder what is in the fridge?" I ask as I open the refrigerator and see nothing on it.

"SONIC THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" I shout.

"Oh yeah, that is the reason why Shadow made me eat the spiciest chilli dog on Earth" Said Sonic.

"So.. It was a chilli dog?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah..." Said Sonic.

"Hahhahahah! Wow... Clever move, Shadow" I say as I laugh.

"Th-an-ks..." Said Shadow in pain.

"Aww man..." Said Sonic as he lowers his head.

Normal POV:

Later it turned to night...

However...

Someone was having a nightmare...

Cream was in her room wearing her pijamas and having

nightmare where Tails, her crush is killed by Eggman.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shouted Cream as she wakes up and exits her room to see Tails so she goes to his room which is dark.

"Im glad you are ok..." Whispered Cream who sees Tails in his pijamas sleeping in his bed.

"Hey Tails..." Said Cream who started to poke Tails to make him wake up.

"Cream don't you think its a bit late?" Asked Tails who wakes up and turns on his lava lamp.

"I know, but I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I can, sleep with you?" Asked Cream nerveously while blushing.

"Sure, why not, its kind of nice having someone to sleep with someone. Well sometimes, though..." Said Tails.

"Ok thanks!" Said Cream as she gets in Tails's bed.

"So what was this nightmare?" Asked Tails.

"Well, I dreamed that... You were killed by Dr. Eggman!" Cried Cream.

"Its okay..." Said Tails as he hugs Cream.

"Ok shall we get some sleep now?" Asked Cream.

"Sure..." Said Tails.

"Ok, oh and by the way..." Said Cream nerveously as she kisses Tails on his forehead causing Tails to blush.

Then Tails turns off his lava lamp and Tails and Cream go to sleep.


End file.
